


White, The Shades of Disgust

by SaltedTuna



Series: The Many Color Shades of Lee and Northwood (Hogwarts Mystery) [2]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Entomophobia, Multi, Phobias, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltedTuna/pseuds/SaltedTuna
Summary: The grumpy Hufflepuff's fear of insects, magical or not, had stopped them to enjoy the Care of Magical Creatures class. Barnaby tries to help them so that they don't fail the class.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character
Series: The Many Color Shades of Lee and Northwood (Hogwarts Mystery) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992343
Kudos: 1





	White, The Shades of Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone asks, yes it is based off my own experience. Yes, I'm deadly afraid of butterflies. And yes, going to a bugs museum will make me faint.
> 
> As always, not beta'd and could be OOC. I tried my best though, and English still isn't my first language.  
> Thank you for reading! :D

If there's one thing that Lev is most afraid of in this world, it would be themselves.

It was their fear to see themselves in the mirror and have the reflection mock them for being… Lev. For being so weak or emotional, anything that defines their individuals. And to laugh at their face for having emotional capability, and telling them how they feel. It would be Lev's worst nightmare to see a boggart show up in front of them while being in the center of attention, because Lord knows the only thing it'll turn into is their own self and start saying how much they love Barnaby Lee. After all, they are a very emotionally driven person, only appearing cold to seem tough.

This story is not about the very thing that scares the grumpy Hufflepuff, though. It is about their second worst fear.

Insects.

It was a surprise for their friends to learn this fact, back then in the Great Hall when there was a small ladybug resting on their jumper. They had made quite a scene by yelling for Barnaby to get rid of it, and even threatened to throw their sweater into the fireplace (It was a gift from Bill and it took everyone's strength to stop them, Penny had to volunteer to "sanitize" it). Who doesn't like butterflies or ladybugs? They're adorable.

Well, Lev did. And they would take de-gnoming the Quidditch field five times over rather than having one of the gross bugs anywhere near their body.

To say the least,  _ Herbology _ and  _ Care For Magical Creatures _ Class are very tough for the grumpy Hufflepuff. Not when they can't even handle the sight of a small worm squirming around on the dirt in-between the plants or when a Bowtruckle climbed up their arms. It was a struggle to watch them stiffen up as they let the small green creature look up to their face, their little legs digging softly into their robes, tickling them. Lev could handle taking care of a Troll or a Hippogriff, but by Merlin's beard they wouldn't go near a Bowtruckle without screaming their lungs out, tugging Barnaby's hair out of fear.

Really, a boggart would look like a bunch of insects forming into a pile, if only their fear of confronting their own emotions are less than the squirming bug crawling on the floor.

To the Hufflepuff, it was more of a disgust rather than fear. Horrible, horrible memories of their childhood home being chased by a flying cockroach, or the time when there was a small moth resting on their shirt and they cried in fear and disgust of the sight. The time in the Muggle's kindergarten when a little caterpillar fell onto their head and squirmed down their hand, their little eyes watching the little green bug squirm between their fingers in shock.

They were traumatized, and the encounters in school didn't make it better, especially now that there is a whole new spread of magical bugs they needed to worry about.

Barnaby, being the caring boyfriend that he is, has been trying to help them out together with their friends. From various methods of therapy that involved them looking at pictures of bugs to the hypnosis that they had to go through (which somehow didn't work and only made it worse). It hadn't been easy, most of them involving the Hufflepuff to be locked in a room to not bother anyone with their screaming. And yet it never really worked. Their efforts were near to futile as Lev seemed to still scream in terror every time a single butterfly passed by their sight.

Times passed and the group grew tired of trying, seemingly content with the fact that Lev will always be afraid of bugs no matter what. They will just have to accept that for who they are. And help them when they need it.

It had been another day of the  _ Care of Magical Creatures _ class, where Barnaby, Lev and Charlie would learn more about Bowtruckle. Professor Kettleburn had asked them to examine and care for the tiny creature, something that should have been easier than taking candy from a sleeping baby.

Lev, instead of being with the other students, simply hid themselves behind the nearby tree, afraid of looking closer towards Barnaby and Charlie who’s been feeding them. The Hufflepuff can’t help but shudder at the sight of the green creature, moving on Barnaby’s arms as if it was a tree branch. They will have to remind him of the no-touch policy after the class later, but they can’t help but wonder if Professor Kettleburn will let them off again this time. They can’t count how many times they have run away from the class when it is about Flobberworm or Bowtruckle.

The grumpy Hufflepuff was lost in thought, not realizing that Barnaby had approached them, a Bowtruckle resting on his shoulder calmly. Letting out a sigh, the Slytherin leaned against the tree, watching their thinking face.

“Lev, I don’t think you can skip the class anymore. Professor Kettleburn kept fussing about it while you were busy hiding from the Bowtruckles.” Barnaby said, offering a hand for them, “I can hold your hand if that will make you feel better.”

They rolled their eyes, crossing their arms over their chest in an attempt to calm themselves. It’s true that having Barnaby at their side would make everything much better, and if they are freaking out they can just tug his hair as usual. But will their pride swell down and allow themselves? To be able to handle the bug-like green creature currently resting on Barnaby’s shoulder, and let him help them to pass the class?

Truly, their pride is their Achilles’ heels, and yet it doesn’t seem to be losing anytime soon.

So Lev shook their head in reply, “You know how I am. Unless you want me to tear your arms off while I try not to step on them, so thank you for the offer--”

Their eyes landed towards their feet, where a small Flobberworm currently rested against their right foot. Barnaby watched the color on their face slowly fade as Lev wobbled over, feeling nauseous. The Slytherin immediately held them close to him, afraid that they’ll fall and injure themselves, but instead received a firm grip on his arms.

“I’m… I’m so sorry but Oh Merlin I’m gonna--”

And that was the cue for the Hufflepuff to vomit all over the ground, splashing slightly onto Barnaby’s robe and shoes. Lev’s body goes limp against his, their body weak after throwing up everything they had for breakfast this morning. Barnaby stood there, stunned, and not sure what to do. The Flobberworm had run away after getting projectile vomited on immediately as it appeared.

“Oh, Lord… Their face is as white as a sheet…” Charlie hissed, shaking his head in pity. Barnaby chuckled nervously, looking down on all the mess that’s his uniform. He wondered if Lev can survive today after this ordeal.

Looking towards Charlie, Barnaby smiled nervously. “Charlie, a little help?”

And help he does. “Professor! Lev vomited all over a Flobberworm!”

“Northwood! Lee! Get back to the castle and clean yourselves!”


End file.
